As It Should Be
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Puck finally gets everything he's ever wanted


As It Should Be

**A/N : I'm back with more Puckleberry love. Hope you all like my idea and plot.**

**As usual I don't own Glee or any of characters that's all on Murphy although if I did Mark Salling would be topless in every scene , singing lead and with Rachel. Oh also this story takes place the middle of that last 2 weeks of summer vacation after nationals and Quinn isn't mention in much only in references. **

_Noah Puckerman watched on with a contented smile as his beautiful girlfriend played happily out on his front lawn with his baby girl. Who new a lot a could change in a week._

One week earlier

"C'mon Rachel" Finn wailed angrily "your seriously not gonna blow of another of our dates for Puck" he went on. Rachel rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Finn your such a child. Noah needs me right now" She tapped her foot trying hard not to loose her patience . "He's going to meet his daughter for the first time in a year-"

"yeah the daughter he made while cheating with my girlfriend" Finn bit back interrupting her his face turning red with anger. "Your always blowing me off for him Rach. Like the whole summer" . The Petite girl huffed and folded her harms "I hardly call a few cancelled dates the whole summer" The diva replied now feeling very irritated. She picked up her bag from Finn's bed and made way for his door but the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Finn unhand me this instants" she hissed .The tall boy hastily shook his head "Rachel if you walk out that door and choose Puck over me once again. Then we're over" he told her never letting his eyes move from hers. Rachel yanked her hand free and stood her ground.

"Well Finn Hudson" she began standing her ground her chin angled at him "consider our relationship over" she looked into his eyes waiting to see his reaction. She'd been planning on breaking up with him since she realised she had more than friendly feelings for Nosh. Feeling's she refused to divulge. Well not for the time being anyway.

" Are your seriously choosing Puck over me your boyfriend" The lanky teen exclaimed flailing

his arms around. "ex boyfriend actually" Rachel interrupted him. Pulling the door open she gave him one last look "now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere of importance to be. Good bye Finn" were her parting wards before walking out the door. Letting it close behind her a little smirk of completion etched on her tanned face.

Finn dropped down onto his bed throwing his face into his hands trying hard to understand what had gone wrong with his and Rachel's relationship.

…...

Puck stood up from his truck were he'd been leaning when saw Rachel hurry down Finn's front lawn. He took a moment to admire her beauty . The way the suns reys made her hair look glossy and shiny and how it radiated her skin . When she neared him he noted she was smiling broadly at him. He couldn't help but smile back . That smile of hers was just to beautiful and to contagious.

"hey B" The mo-hawked by spoke softly when she stopped in front of him. Rachel reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Hello Noah" she grinned while dropping back down onto her feet. "so how it go with Hudson" Puck asked her curiously. Rachel pushed her hair behind ear "Oh we broke up" she replied not even phased by it. Puck titled his head. "Let me get this straight Finchel is over and your not even sad" he asked incredulously. Rachel nodded her head " yes exactly" she smiled. Reaching out she squeezed Puck's hand " moving on to a more important matter . Are you ready to meet your daughter Noah" She asked never dropping her gaze from him. Puck smirked and replied "bring it" making Rachel giggle. Letting go off his hand she hurried around to the passengers side of his truck while Puck shook his head happily and got into the drivers side.

Finn watched from his bedroom window as his best friend pulled out from the side curb and sped off out of sight. He couldn't help but think their was more than friendship between his newly ex girlfriend and best friend.

…...

After a 20 minute drive Puck pulled up outside a beautiful white 2 storey house with a red door and roof. His baby girl was right inside their and it scared him. Letting out a nervous breath he turned to the pretty brunette next to him.

" B I'm not even gonna try to lie . I'm freakin terrified. What If my daughter hates me" . The future Broadway star reached out and cupped his face " Listen Noah Puckerman. Your the strongest boy I know and that little girl is going love you so much just as much as I know you love her" she told him earnestly. Puck traced his hand over the one she was using to cup his chin and looked deeply into her eyes " dunno what the fuck I'd do without you Rach" he whispered.

The Jewish girl smiled warmly at him " that's something you'll never have to worry about ". Pulling away from him she squeezed his hand " lets go meet little Bethy" .

…...

After two Knocks the door swung open revealing Shelby Cockran her long black hair pulled back in a messy bun . " Rachel baby it's great to see you" the older women smiled.

Shelby had chose to come back to Ohio after deciding New York was no place to raise a child. But Also part of her regretted walking away from her beautiful teenage daughter. The pair had formed a strong bond over the summer .

" Hello Mom" The petite girl smiled she grabbed Noah's hand gently and pulled him forward. "You remember Noah" she went on. Shelby grinned and held out her hand.

"Off course I remember Noah. Its great to see you again" she Shelby told him. Puck reached out and shook her hand nervously. " It's Puck...How's my daught..uh Beth?" he asked while correcting his error. Shelby shook her her head.

"No . Please Puck don't ever feel like you can't refer to Beth as your daughter" Rachel's Mom replied. " She's right inside. Come in" she motioned for the teens to come inside and guided them into a brightly decorated pink room with little yellow stars. Noah heard a squeaky giggle. Letting his eyes scan the room he finally saw her stood up in her play pen. His breath left him for what felt like hours.

"Noah meet your daughter Beth" Shelby announced with a grin. Puck smiled and reached out to her little pudgy cheek and stroked his gently. She was gorgeous. He loved her . He'd never stopped loving her.

"Hey Baby girl" he cooed. Beth looked up him with her big hazel eyes and giggled as she grabbed his hand. Her light hair was now a dark brown shade and full of little curls. Puck couldn't help but think she looked the mirror image of his little sister Sarah when she was a baby. "baaaaoooooo " the girl gurgled bringing her daddy back from his thoughts. He chuckled down at her "your so beautiful princess" he told her softly. Rachel stood by his side as little happy tears threatened to expose their selves down her cheek.

Puck looked up at Shelby " can I pick her up" he asked his daughters adoptive mother. Shelby nodded her head "off course you can honey she's your daughter. You don't need my permission" she answered him right away. Puck nodded and took the little girl up in her arms. As she giggle up at him.

Beth reached one of her hands out and tugged on Puck's Mo-hawke then laughed a little before poking her finger thumb her mouth and placing her head on his shoulder. The self proclaimed badass gently stroked up and down her tiny back whispering into her ear" I love Bethy bear . I'll never ever let you go again. I promise" he looked up in time to see Rachel watching him with little tears In her eyes of happiness slowly making their way down her cheeks.

Puck reached out his that hand the was stroking Beth's back and used his thumb to wipe the women he was secretly in love with tears away. " Don't cry B this supposed be a happy moment" he smiled. Rachel reached out and grabbed his hand in between hers.

"I'm just so happy you get to be in your daughters life again. Quinn has no idea what she gave up" she told him honestly. Puck leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. " thank you for sharing this with me" he whispered.

…...

By The third visit of the week Beth was hurrying down the hall and lunging into her daddies arms. She may be to young to fully understand that Puck was her father but as soon as she met him she immediately warmed to him "oooahhh!" he giggled excitedly holding her arms up . A sign that she wanted him to pick her up.

Puck scooped his baby girl up into his arms and kissed her rosy cheek " hey princess" he smiled down at her. Beth giggled again and done her usual tug his hawk gently before pushing her thumb into her mouth and resting her head on his shoulder. Shelby nodded at him with a smile and left him to spend time with his daughter.

Carrying Beth into her playroom/ bedroom he was a little surprised and happy to find Rachel already their rocking gently in the white rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Hi" he smiled warmly at her he placed Beth down and the little girl plopped her self down on her play rug with her teddy bear while Puck sat down facing her. Rachel took the opportunity to come and sit on the other side of Beth while smiling back at Puck.

"I hope you don't mind me being here Noah-" Puck cut her off with his hand reaching for hers "I'm glad you hear. I couldn't handle all this without you" he whispered while using his thumb to trace circles on her hand. Neither of them aware of Shelby watching them from the half open door. The Older women smiled to her self and headed of to the kitchen to make Beth's lunch.

Letting go of Rachel's hand Puck looked down at Beth " hey girly daddy has present for you" he told the little girl with grin and excited tone. Beth immediately dropped her teddy bear whose ear she'd just been biting and watched in fascination as Puck pulled a pink toy guitar from his duffel bag. The little girl looked at her daddy with one eye brow slightly rose . Puck chuckled at jut how much Beth was like him and thankful she had no resemblance to the girl who gave her up with no desire to see her again.

Grabbing the plastic guitar from his hands with a giggle Beth brought Puck back from his thoughts. Both him and Rachel watched her with matching grins as she tried to strum the strings and giggle excitedly every time she made a sound.

…...

On The 5th visit of the week Puck had shown up at 12.30pm only be told by Shelby that Beth was napping. The older women guided him into the kitchen and once again like she had been every day he'd been to see Beth was Rachel sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled a Puck. Puck may be a badass and all but shit every time she looked at him or smiled he felt hundred little butterflies flapping around his stomach.

"Hey Rach" he smiled while pulling out the seat next her and sitting. Without really thinking about it he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. The tiny brunette was so glad she was sitting or the feeling of Puck's lips on her cheek would of caused her to drop to the ground. Her whole body felt like jelly.

Touching her cheek were he'd kissed her Rachel blushed and look away nervously before turning back to find him smiling at her. "what?" she giggled nervously. Puck shook his head "its just you look even more beautiful when you blush" he told her truthfully. Shelby watched the two with knowing grin these two were in love with each other. It was just to damn obvious.

Breaking the silence Shelby pointed to her coffee pot "could I get you some coffee Puck" she asked him. Puck nodded his head " yeah please Miss C" . Shelby laughed "please honey call me Shelby" she told him while handing him steaming cup of coffee.

The oldest women sat across from them at the table . " While we have some quiet time there's something I'd like to tell you" Puck's ears perked up at Shelby's words "oh and what's that" he asked. Shelby got up from her chair and picked up a brown envelope from the counter and handed it over to Puck as she sat back down.

The young father peeled the envelope open and slide out a white piece of paper. His eyes widen in shock at what he read. " Your giving parental rights to Beth" he asked shocked.

Shelby nodded her head "yes Puck I am . your her daddy baby" she smiled "I saw the way you looked her the day I adopted her all the love and pain in your eyes . You deserve to be the good father to her I know you are" the women went on. " you actually have Rachel to thank for this usually these type of things take months to arrange but her father being an incredible Lawyer he is pulled some strings"

Puck tore her his eyes from Shelby and looked deeply at Rachel " you amazing" he told her with a grin he pulled her into hug before going around the table and done the same with Shelby. During the excitement Beth decided to make her presents known. Shelby rose her feet but Puck motioned for her to sit back down "I'll go" he smiled before leaving the kitchen to check on his little princess.

"Hey Bethy Bear" he cooed picking her up in his arms "daddy's right here it's ok now" he soothed her gently while swinging her from side to side very gently. The little girl smiled up at Puck and touched his face with her hand "Dada" she sighed happily before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. Tears rolled down Puck's cheeks. His baby girl uttered the one word he thought he'd never get here her saying. She finally called him Dada. Kissing her forehead he lay her back in her cot and covered her up with her pink comfort blanket. "Love you Bethy Bear" he whispered with another gently kiss before leaving her to sleep.

…...

That night after having dinner at Shelby's and sharing the Dada news with the girls Puck offered to drive Rachel home. The drive was pretty much silent the whole way to her house.

Pulling the car to break. Out side The diva's house Puck turned to her and grabbed her hand "Rachel" he whispered softly. "yes Noah" she replied nervously as she looked down at his hand in hers stoking her skin with his thumb.

"Why have you been with me at Shelby's all week. Why push to get me co parental rights to Beth" he asked her calmly and softly. Rachel finally looked up at him "because I wanted to make you happy again Noah and Beth deserves to know her father" she answered him after her short silence "and because-" feeling nervous she looked away again.

"And because what Rachel?" Puck asked softly as he brought her face back to look at him. "Because I love you" she finally confessed. Puck looked her his eye brows risen a little. The day had just gotten even better first his baby girl called him Dada and now the girl he's been secretly in love with since joining Glee Club just told him she loved him.

Thinking he didn't feel the same way about her Rachel reached turned away to leave the car " obviously I just made complete fu-" before she could even finish her sentence Puck pulled at back around to face him and slanted his mouth over hers kissing her passionately.

Finally relaxing Rachel leaned into him and tugged her fingers into the back of his Mo-hawke. Puck liked where she was going with this and fisted his own hand in her dark brown locks as they kissed heatedly.

Gently nipping on her bottom lip Puck pulled back and smiled at her " I love you to baby" he admitted without any hesitation. He finally got his girls.

Back to present day

_A slight tugging on his jeans brought Puck out thoughts. Looking down he grinned at his 1 year old daughter dressed the in yellow frilly summer dress Rachel had perused him to buy her on their resent trip to the mall. _

_Picking his daughter up he kissed her forehead gently. Once she was settled in his arms he held out a hand for Rachel who was still sitting down on blanket over the grass. _

_The smiling the tiny girl got to her feet and ran over to him. Puck caught her around the waist and kissed her deeply. He couldn't help smile into the kiss . Finally everything was exactly as it should be._

**END**

**A/N 2 : So I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm really proud of this story. Just so you all no I deliberately chose not add in songs as I wanted it be a more serious Puckleberry story.**

**Thank You for reading. All reviews welcomed and appreciated.**


End file.
